Lazos de sangre
by Lovelygabriella
Summary: Versa el punto de vista de James sobre la amistad que hay más abajo de todos aquellos chistes y jugarretas por los que los merodeadores son famosos. Algo más poético de lo que debería ser.


**Disclaimer**: Seria muy egoísta llevarme el crédito por esto cuando todo el mundo sabe que no es mío.

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre**

**"Merodeadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

El reto consistía en hacer una historia de los merodeadores o de uno de ellos, de entre 500 y 5000 palabras, todo lo demás iba a mi gusto.

Antes de que comiences a leer, probablemente mi relato no sea lo que esperas, porque lamentablemente no me salió una historia fantástica sobre alguna aventura que este grupo haya tenido, por consiguiente mi fic debe y es todo lo contrario, aquí trato de expresar lo que hay más allá de unas travesuras y de una amistad poco profundizada, este es el punto de vista de James (uno también diferente al que se pasea por la fanfiction) sobre la amistad que hay más abajo de todos aquellos chistes y jugarretas por los que los merodeadores son famosos.

También debo agradecerle a Cortázar que me inspiró.

Sin más puedes comenzar.

* * *

**Lazos de sangre**

Soy de las personas que saben que las cosas cambian continuamente y debido a esto sé que los amigos no duran, ellos solo se van con el tiempo, porque la vida es así, ella no se detiene por nadie.

- Acepto. – Susurró, muy bajo casi apenada por ceder.

Me quede perplejo mirándola, habían pasado seis años desde que Lily Evans me había empezado a gustar, claro, al principio era algo tan sencillo como querer darle unos cuantos besos en la mejilla y un par de apretones de mano, pero con el tiempo el sentimiento se volvió más y más intenso y yo ya no pensaba en solo darle besos en la mejilla y unos apretones de mano, ahora era serio, yo iba en serio.

La espera había valido todo la pena del mundo.

- ¿Segura?... es decir, ¿No es una broma? – pregunté sin poder creérmelo.

- Si James, no todos somos como tú de bromistas. – dijo sonriendo. – Saldré contigo.

- ¡Mañana a las 4!

Grité, usualmente no me tornaba tan ansioso, pero demonios, ella de verdad me gustaba.

- Digo… ¿te parece a las 4? – Propuse más calmado.

- A esa hora está bien. – se estaba riendo de mi. – Podemos vernos en el paseo de Hogsmeade a esa hora.

- ¡Excelente!

Y entonces pasó, la primera vez que me besó, no fue un beso en los labios, ni siquiera cerca, fue en la mejilla derecha y luego se despidió, no pude decirle adiós. Ella salió del gran comedor con sus libros en los brazos, y yo me quedé helado mirándola, soy un idiota cursi.

- Eres un idiota cursi cornamenta. – Sirius se sentó a mi lado. – Pero debemos celebrar…

- ¡Por fin Evans te ha tomado en cuenta! – Suspiré, Peter ruidoso como siempre.

- Felicidades James, lo conseguiste. – Remus se sentó a mi otro extremo.

Les sonreí, nada podría arruinar un día como este, pensé muy pronto, ya que esto no fue así. Las cosas son invariables, cuando eres parte de un grupo "indisciplinado" no puedes esperar a estar más de un día sin ser castigado, aunque no seas autor de ningún delito. Pero esta vez estaba contra la espada y la pared, si decía que no había sido mi culpa no me regañarían y tendría la tarde libre del día siguiente para salir con Lily, pero si decía que no, estaba abandonando a mis amigos, que habían hecho cientos de cosas por mí, peores y más difíciles que echarse estúpidamente la culpa, que siempre habían estado ahí Incondicionalmente, si me declaraba culpable el castigo no sería tan duro y podríamos compartirlo entre los cuatro.

¿Qué hacer?

¿Qué hacer cuando lo que quieres hacer y lo que debes hacer no es lo mismo?

- Yo también participé profesora. – Mcgonagall compuso su ya acostumbrado semblante molesto.

- En ese caso, Potter, ninguno de los cuatro podrá ir mañana a Hogsmeade.

Así fue como esa misma tarde ya no podía salir con la chica que me gustaba, tampoco tenía el valor para decirle que no y mucho menos para explicarle que me habían castigado por "colgar" a su mejor amigo del candelabro del aula de encantamientos, cosa que nunca hice.

Y a esto era a lo que me refería con que la vida no se detenía por nadie, en un momento estas bien y en otro ya no, pero aún me quedaba la satisfacción de hacer lo correcto por la gente que me importa, porque ellos estaban ahí sonriendo apenados por lo que habían hecho.

Es cierto, los amigos se van con el tiempo, pero cuando formas lazos de sangre con otras personas, casi en todos los casos son eternos e indestructibles y esto era lo que ocurría entre nosotros, son esas personas que te pueden recordar quién eres por si lo olvidas, unidos por algo más que la amistad, yo sentía que ellos podían hacer lo que sea por mi, Aunque no podría salir con Lily estaba feliz de tener estos lazos.

Ahí estábamos los cuatro, sentados en la sala común, aburridos sin decir ni una sola palabra, estaban realmente apenados, entonces me levanté y lancé un hechizo de piernas de gelatina a Remus y la guerra estalló, entre risas y resplandores de colores.

En ese instante la puerta de la sala común se abrió y Lily entró por ella, todos la miramos y ella nos devolvió la vista, por un momento pensé que se molestaría por nuestro inmaduro comportamiento, pero en vez de eso me lanzó un hechizo moco-murciélago y todos comenzamos la guerra otra vez.

La vida no espera por nadie, pero supongo que siempre te da segundas oportunidades.

...

Eventualmente nadie sospecharía que el lazo de James y Peter no era tan fuerte después de todo.

* * *

Espero que no esté tan malo como se ve.


End file.
